


【Timjay】論自己的男友老是被強吻怎麼辦？

by GaleB



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleB/pseuds/GaleB
Summary: 一開始Jason覺得看Tim被女孩們投懷送抱挺有趣的，但久了之後，他發現這他媽一點也不有趣。





	【Timjay】論自己的男友老是被強吻怎麼辦？

**Author's Note:**

> * Timjay，輕鬆向  
> *在pre 52紅羅賓刊裡，Tim老是被女孩投懷送抱加強吻梗  
> *在紅羅賓刊裡Tim被強吻的次數多到我已經很難說出福利真好這種話了www甚至開始覺得各種被奪吻的Tim有點可憐啊www  
> *番外是紅羅賓刊裡Tim被女孩要求一起造孩子、後來被Cass救了的梗

 

　　Jason自認不是個愛吃醋的人，尤其當對象是蝙蝠家的一員時更是如此。

　　

　　誰都知道蝙蝠家的男性招艷福的能力堪比磁鐵，除了年紀還小的達米安外，其他人幾乎都在比Damian還大點的歲數時就交過女友、被女孩釋出好感、甚至被強吻，連Alfred還在倫敦時都有女性主動示好。

　　

　　所以就算聽到Tim在他們關係還極差時——說具體點就是大家都以為Bruce死了，他強迫Tim當自己的羅賓，被拒絕後還打算殺掉對方的那段期間——Tim為了帶回Bruce而四處找線索時，曾經被複數女孩強吻、看了複數女孩的裸體、還有個女的想生Tim的孩子這些事，他也沒有吃醋。

　　

　　那都是過去的事了，他才沒那麼小心眼，反正他才是那個真正睡過複數女性的人，比只睡過他的Tim強多了，況且他也不是沒被強吻過，知道那雖然像是種好運，有時感覺確實也挺不錯的，但不是每次都感覺很好，所以對於Tim曾經被不少女孩強吻這點，他還能帶著揶揄的心態調侃鳥寶寶幾句。

　　

　　但關鍵字在於那是『曾經』的話。

　　

　　Tim，他的男友，到現在仍舊時常被女孩投懷送抱。

　　

　　在Jason剛發現的一開始那還挺有趣的，如果他在場，就會故意在有女孩對Tim或紅羅賓釋出好感時裝作若無其事，甚至吹幾聲口哨，等女孩們離開後說幾句，「挺受歡迎的嘛，不輸當年的迪基鳥，問題是守不守得住才是重點，你這個會在與女孩約會時睡著的鳥寶寶。」之類的調侃話，然後欣賞Tim無奈的表情和迪基鳥的抗議的叫聲。

　　

　　但過了一陣子後，他開始覺得這他媽一點都不有趣。

　　

　　沒人喜歡看自己的男友不斷被其他女人投懷送抱——當然男人也一樣，但該死的，為什麼就是有那麼多女孩或女人對他的男友展開攻勢？

　　

　　舉例來說，兩個月前，Tim救了一個剛下班就被拖到暗巷搶劫的女子，那女子驚魂未定、像是嚇壞般、又感激又慶幸地給了Tim一個熱吻，Tim僵在原地，手搭在女子肩上不知道該怎麼辦，好在那女子很快放開了，帶著尷尬、歉意，以及劫後餘生的放鬆感對Tim微笑，然後給了Tim一張帶著香水味的名片後離開。

　　

　　為什麼他會那麼清楚？因為當時他正在綑綁那該死的搶劫犯，而他們正在夜巡約會。

　　

　　「抱歉……我……」Tim尷尬地看著他，他聳聳肩。

　　

　　「沒關係，我懂，劫後餘生的感激之吻，我也遇過，」他說，「但你必須在這把那張名片銷毀，並且忘掉你在那上面看到的名字跟電話。」

　　

　　「沒問題。」Tim把名片交給他，他把名片扔在地上，用槍轟得看不出原形。

　　

　　

　　再譬如說，一個多月前，Tim在打擊犯罪時，那個女罪犯一直說些調情的話，最後還趁隙抱住Tim，強吻了可憐的紅羅賓，這次Tim愣了一下後，試圖推開，但還是花了點時間才掙脫開。

　　

　　最後那罪犯用甜蜜誘惑的聲音說了句：「期待下次你能更熱情點。」後，朝Tim拋了個飛吻，消失在黑夜中。

　　

　　為什麼他會那麼清楚？因為他該死的就在對面大樓盯梢！他透過狙擊鏡看得一清二楚！並從紅羅賓的通訊器把接吻時那女人的喘息呻吟聽得徹徹底底！

　　

　　「Jason、我……」走到Jason面前時，Tim看起來尷尬地簡直想鑽到地下去。

　　

　　「我知道，變態總是喜歡調戲少年英雄！」他暴躁地打斷Tim，「現在立刻給我去買瓶家庭號漱口水，沒把整罐用完、別想我會跟你接吻。」

　　

　　

　　Jason真的認為自己不會隨便吃醋，但那是他的男友、他的Tim、他的鳥寶寶，他覺得應該教教那些覬覦他的小紅的人，別隨便打紅頭罩所有物的主意。

　　

　　但在這之前，他可以考慮先給Tim一個自主改變的機會。

　　

　　

　　在Tim又一次——是的，又一次，被強吻後，他揪住Tim肩上的帶子，低聲威脅，「鳥寶寶，要是被我知道你又被什麼人——不管是男是女還是不是地球人，反正只要你被人強吻了，但沒甩那傢伙一棍然後說你有男友了，就換我用你的武器揍你一頓。」

　　

　　Tim的表情閃過一絲錯愕，但很快變成了尷尬又無奈的苦笑，「Jason，剛剛那是——」

　　

　　「我是認真的，我真的會揍你。」Jason打斷他。

　　

　　Tim頓了頓，發覺Jason真的是認真的後，無奈地開口，「甩對方一棍可能沒辦法，但我會把對方推開說我有男友的。」

　　

　　「那賞對方一拳呢？」

　　

　　「Jason，我不能對罪犯以外的女性這麼做，但如果是罪犯的話我會的。」

　　

　　Jason思考了一下，勉強接受了，「好吧，記住，如果你沒這麼做，我會揍你。」

　　

　　

　　Tim隔天就被揍了。

　　

　　

　　「我真的打算說的！」跌坐在地上的紅羅賓摀著突然被揍了一拳的左臉頰緊張地喊著，紅頭罩握著拳頭居高臨下看著他，「但我還來不及說什麼她就跑了，拜託，Jason，相信我！」

　　

　　「我才懶得管那麼多，我也說過了，如果你沒把對方推開然後說你有男友，我就會揍你，現在相信我了嗎？」

　　

　　「我從沒懷疑過，但……喔、天啊……」Tim用雙手摀著臉，「這真的很難防範……你知道我只想和你接吻的……」

　　

　　Jason的不快減少了一些，但還是哼了兩聲嘲諷道，「那你應該和我一樣戴頭罩的。」

　　

　　「我真的在考慮了。」Tim放下手，嘆了口氣，讓Jason把他從地上拉起來。

　　

　　「好吧，看來威脅揍你似乎沒用，讓我們換個方式，」Jason攤開手，「要是你被強吻，沒揍對方的話——就由我來，你知道我下手總是比較重的，最後那個人可能會缺條胳膊少條腿之類的，但別擔心，我會讓他們活著的。」

　　

　　Tim皺起眉，「你不能這樣，你不能對普通人出手。」

　　

　　「那你也不能一再在男友面前被其他人吻，我是認真的，跟說要揍你一樣認真，所以你守護好你的嘴，就是守護好那些人的腿。」Jason說，「現在，去把你的嘴用刷子刷乾淨，你不高興的樣子讓我挺想吻你的。」

　　

　　

　　Jason很滿意地看到Tim比以前更加防備了，和女孩們說話時總是手握著拳放在下巴上，以防有人突然親過來時能夠立刻防範。

　　

　　但百密總有一疏。

　　

　　他們一起在犯罪小巷救了個差點被拖進車裡綁架的年輕女孩，女孩坐在地上感激地不斷哭著說謝謝，紅羅賓安慰了幾聲：「已經沒事了。」然後轉頭看向Jason，準備站起身一起離開時，女孩突然抱住Tim，Jason不意外地看見女孩將唇湊了上去，早有準備的他毫不猶豫一把扯過錯愕的Tim的背帶，對女孩嘲弄地道，「要給我男友來個感激之吻？我來代勞就好。」

　　

　　說完，頭罩一掀，腰一彎，他咬上了只來得及發出一聲「欸？」的Tim的唇，然後聽見了女孩的驚呼，以及羞恥而起身跑開的腳步聲，他不在乎地按著Tim的後頸，繼續加深這個吻，Tim伸手環住他的脖子，熱情地回應。

　　

　　當他放開Tim時，Tim看起來有些愉快地笑道，「所以你現在要我揍你，還是自己揍自己？因為我被強吻了，但我完全沒打算推開。」

　　

　　Jason挑起眉，「你覺得這個吻感覺如何？」

　　

　　「老實說，還不錯。」

　　

　　「那就不是強吻。」

　　

　　「所以每個感覺不錯的吻都不算強吻？」

　　

　　「只有我強吻你才不算。」

　　

　　「你都說這是強吻了。」

　　

　　「鳥寶寶，你該閉嘴了，如果希望我再強吻你的話。」

　　

　　「抱歉，我閉嘴。」

　　

　　

　　Jason再度強吻了Tim。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　Fin.

　　

　　Q：論自己的男友老是被強吻怎麼辦？

　　A：自己也去強吻他。

　　

　　2017.05.01

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　番外：

　　

　　【論自己的男友被女人強迫一起生孩子怎麼辦？】

　　

　　

　　Jason瞪著Tim，Tim看見他後、露出鬆了口氣但帶點窘迫的表情，猶豫了半天才尷尬地開口，「嗨……大紅……謝謝你來救我……？」

　　

　　Jason能理解Tim的尷尬，畢竟當自己衣服破爛地被銬在牆上，有個全裸的女人邊說要和他生孩子邊逼近時被男友撞見，有誰能不尷尬？

　　

　　要是這發生在他開始介意Tim的女人緣之前，他絕對會大笑出來，看好戲一陣子後再去解救他的男友，或許還會拍幾張照片來嘲笑對方一輩子。

　　

　　但現在他沒有那種心情，他有更重要的事要確認。

　　

　　Jason把地上的斗篷扔到剛被自己打昏的全裸女子身上，用繩子將對方捆成一團後，走到坐在地上的Tim身邊蹲下。

　　

　　

　　——然後猛地伸手往Tim的襠部一抓，Tim驚嚇地彈起身、大叫了出來，驚恐地看著Jason，「Jason？！」

　　

　　Jason哼了聲，收回手，「你該慶幸你搞不好有勃起障礙，要是你硬了，你的老二就要跟你說再見了。」

　　

　　「……天，Jason，拜託下次別這麼做了……」Tim滿臉通紅與痛苦地呻吟，要不是現在他的手被銬著，他真想捂住臉，「好了，拜託幫我解開……」

　　

　　Jason上下掃視了他一遍，勾起唇角，「你這樣子挺性感的。」

　　

　　「……Jason？」Tim不確定地看著Jason。

　　

　　「我們似乎沒試過你被綁著來一發？」

　　

　　「如果你想，我們回去以後可以來試試。」Tim努力平穩地回答，「現在先幫我解開吧。」

　　

　　「但我比較想在這邊試。」

　　

　　「如果她們醒來——」

　　

　　「我會跟她說你只想讓我給你生孩子，你的種只想浪費在我屁股裡。」Jason打斷他。

　　

　　「我還是覺得這不太好……」

　　

　　「好像上次在黑幫根據地一堆軍火旁操我的人不是你一樣，順帶一提，你還射在裡面。」

　　

　　Tim臉紅了，尷尬地張開嘴，虛弱地反駁，「那是你先……好吧，那是我的錯，但我真的覺得在這不太好，我們回去再——」

　　

　　「所以你不想做？」Jason挑起眉打斷他，故意搓揉了一下Tim的襠間，Tim忍不住從喉頭發出一聲喘息。

　　

　　臉完全紅透的Tim看著Jason好一會，無可奈何地嘆了口氣。

　　

　　「我的手被銬住了，似乎沒權利拒絕？」

　　

　　「是的，你沒有權利拒絕，很遺憾你剛逃出裸女的魔掌、就落入大壞狼紅頭罩的手中。」

　　

　　Jason解開自己的褲帶，將拉鍊緩慢拉開，他注意到Tim正目不轉睛盯著自己的手而勾起唇角，「想看我自己擴張嗎？還是你比較想直接操進來？」

　　

　　Tim的呼吸加重了一些，將視線移到他臉上，Jason注意到Tim下身的變化而笑得更愉快，感謝美好的緊身褲。

　　

　　「哈……你硬了，你這隻同性戀小鳥，」Jason得意地看著Tim，「看來這女人想生你的孩子，只能期待下輩子帶把了。」

　　

　　「你說錯了兩件事，第一，嚴格說來、我和你一樣是雙性戀，第二，」Tim探身湊近Jason耳邊，「想和我生孩子或交往，她下輩子必須是Jason·Todd才行。」

　　

　　「你真是我見過最會說話的小鳥了。」Jason將Tim推到牆上，毫不猶豫地啃了上去。

　　

　　

 

　　Fin.

　　

　　Q：論自己的男友被女人強迫一起生孩子怎麼辦？

　　A：把女人打昏，自己也去強迫對方來一發。

　　

　　2017.05.01

　　

　　


End file.
